Heroes United, Gathering Darkness
by utsugi08
Summary: All Ash wants is to continue on his journey. An old enemy has other plans for the young trainer. Can Ash and his friends team up to defeat their old foe once and for all? Or will one of his friends end up suffering the ultimate cost?
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 Home Coming :disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Ash had finally decided that it was time for a break from all the life endangering adventures he'd been on, and he was starting to get a little home sick. He could see his old town just up ahead. Every thing looked exactly the way it did before he left. He saw Professor Oak's lab. "That's where we first met Pikachu," Ash said to the pokemon sitting on his shoulder. "Pika," the pokemon replied seemingly sharing the same memory as Ash.

The first Time Ash and Pikachu met, they had been less than friends. It was only when Ash stood up for Pikachu that it began to respect him. Over time their friendship had over come all odds. "Lets go see mom, I'm sure she's worried sick about us," Ash said continuing down the street. He finally came to his house, where his dream of becoming the world's greatest pokemon master had started.

Ash quietly opened the door, making sure it didn't make a sound as he closed it again. He looked around to see that every thing was just as unchanged. He saw a woman in the kitchen sitting on a stool. He quietly approached from behind wanting to surprise her.

"Ash Ketchum, I know you're not trying to sneak up on me," the woman said as she turned around. "Hey mom," Ash said embarrassed that he still couldn't sneak up on his mom.

Ash's mom hugged him almost breaking into tears. She hadn't seen him in a long time.

"It's good to see you too mom," Ash said hugging her back. After he finally managed to break free from his mother's bear hug, he began to tell her about his new adventures, and some of the people he'd met.

Ash went up to his room to find nothing out of place. He felt like he hadn't seen it in forever. He ran his hand across the old T.V set remembering the program he watched the night before he got Pikachu. He had almost broken his Voltorb alarm clock by throwing it like a pokeball. Luckily for him, his mom had caught it in time.

He fell on his bed and almost instantly fell asleep. He slowly woke up to the smell of food later that night. At first he thought it was Brock's cooking, then he remembered he was home. He was shocked he was already thinking about his friends.

It was already dark outside. Ash could hardly believe he'd slept so late. He looked out the window and began to draw pokemon out of the stars in the sky. He finally noticed the Northern Star. He stared at it and remembered how many times before he had done this, only now he was home.

"Pika," said Pikachu hoping on the frame of the window Ash was looking out of. They both sat there remembering all of the good times and bad they had experienced during their journey. Then Ash realized some thing, he missed it already. He hadn't even been home a full day and already he was starting to miss every thing.

Ash began to think about whether he wanted to stay another day or not. If he left tomorrow it may upset his mother. If he left a few days from now it would be a bit more bearable for her, but he might lose his mind.

After he had eaten Ash had finally decided to stay for three days. After that it was back on the road and onto the next adventure. His heart sunk as he realized Brock had carried on with Dawn. He felt alone, yet he hadn't even set out again.

"It won't be the same without the others will it?" he asked looking at Pikachu. "Chu," it said seeming to feel the same way. Pikachu's ears began to twitch, which soon led to it running down the stairs with Ash playing catch up.

Ash quickly glanced up to see a metal orb floating outside the window. Then as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Ash bolted outside to see if he could catch it in time but it was long gone. He spent the rest of the night in the living room, waiting to see if whatever that orb was would come back.

Early the next morning he was caught off guard by it again. Only this time snapping sounds could be heard coming from it. The orb had a single lens, and a very small antenna. It then began to make a beeping sound that got faster as it passed over Ash. Another session of snapping noises were heard, and the orb was gone before Ash could even issue an order to Pikachu.

Ash finally saw another one come down and began to go down the road he'd came home by. It was as if they were looking for some thing. "Pikachu, thunder bolt now!" Ash shouted. The orb was suddenly engulfed in electricity. After Pikachu's single attack the orb dropped to the ground, no longer showing any signs of it working.

Ash scooped the orb up and took it too the only person who may be smart enough to make any thing of it. "Well Professor Oak, what is it?" Ash asked curious about his now deactivated stalker. "This appears to be a spy robot of some sort," Oak said at last. "The only thing that puzzles me is that it wasn't directly after you, it's as if this thing was hunting some thing," Oak said trying to pry the robot's camera free from it's shell. As Oak did some thing else fell out of it.

He picked it up and examined it over and over again before finally giving up on what it was. Oak had taken out the orb's camera and had started to develop the pictures to maybe give him some idea as to what it was after. Ash had gone home, worried that his coming back had put every one in danger.

That night Ash tossed and turned in his sleep, having one of the worst nightmares he had ever had before. Brock was in his dream, he didn't say any thing, but his mouth was moving. Ash called out too him trying to get his attention. Dawn soon appeared behind him, both began to run from some thing.

A beam of light engulfed Brock, and Dawn was soon to follow. Ash knew those beams of light could be from only one thing. Sure enough a horribly disfigured titan pokemon dragged itself from the dark pits of Ash's nightmare. _You thought you could get rid of me!?_ it roared trying to swing at Ash.

_I am relentless, I am terror, I am Regigigas! _it howled still dragging itself with missing bits and pieces. "No you can't be real!" Ash exclaimed trying to get away. _I will always haunt you!_ it exclaimed some how gaining on Ash. "No I won't let you, we got rid of you!" Ash yelled back at it turning around having had enough.

_I'll tell you what I told that foolish Guardian and his stupid little partner. The original seventy two Guardians could not defeat me! Whatever made you think you had a chance? _it said reaching out for him.

"Pikaachuu!" Ash heard suddenly. He awoke to find Pikachu fending off a Gastly. "So you're what did it!" he exclaimed angry with himself for having fallen for such a cheep trick. The Pokemon suddenly sulked at Ash's harsh tone.

Ash called off Pikachu's assault staring at the pokemon, now curious what it was doing all the way out here instead of the Pokemon Tower. "You know it's not very nice to do that to some one," Ash said holding back his anger. "Ash go to bed, and put that flying ball of dust up, I hate having to go back and clean what I just did the other day!" his mom shouted. It had obviously bothered her as well.

Ash was at a loss as to what to do. He looked at Pikachu, who seemingly read his mind nodded. "Well mom did say to put you up," Ash said holding up an empty pokeball. The ghost pokemon perked up as he held out the pokeball.

Ash gently tossed it at the Gastly and the pokemon soon became surrounded by red light.

The pokeball's white center went red only for a split second before remaining completely white. Ash crawled out of bed and laid the newest addition to his team on his bed side night stand.

"I guess there's more than one way to make a new friend," Ash said as he and Pikachu crawled back into bed. Ash almost instantly fell asleep, and this time there was no more nightmarish pokemon. Still in the morning when he woke up, he was still troubled about what the orb robots were really here for.

Ash looked over to see the pokeball from the night before. He smiled as he released the Gastly from the pokeball. Ash looked it over, he was kind of excited. He had owned a Haunter, but it stayed behind with Sabrina. "Well I know last night was kind of a bad start, but welcome to the team," Ash said smiling at the tiny ghost pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 A Happy Reunion

"You know we'll be at Altomare by the time you get this down right?" Andes asked standing outside the bathroom. _Well forgive me for never really needing to transform! _a voice yelled in his head. "Okay open up let's see what you've got so far,"

Andes said knocking on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal an almost identical twin of Andes.

"Hmmm…you need to work on your hands," Andes said pointing down to the twin's tiny hands. _It's not as easy as it looks,_ the voice said sounding irritated. "Yeah well neither is being a real human," Andes said closing the door, "You should at least be thankful that this is our cabin bathroom you're just now deciding to practice this in and not a random place." Multiple flashes could be seen from underneath the crack of the bathroom door. "So why now all of the sudden would you even take an interest in this when you can just turn invisible?" Andes asked.

_Because I feel it necessary, besides I've never actually interacted with a crowd of humans before, _the voice said. "Latios you've gone off the deep end, there's nothing good about crowds," said Andes. The lights finally stopped and the door slowly opened. Andes turned around to finally see a perfect mirror image of himself.

"Hey good looking where'd you come from?" he teased Latios. _I'm glad you're amused, _replied Latios. "Okay let's see how you walk first before I take you outside, I don't want you tripping all over yourself," said Andes. Latios cautiously took a step forward, then another one. He was about to take another, but his left foot got caught behind his right heel.

Andes caught him in time before he fell flat on his face. "Okay this is gonna be a tough one," he said thinking of how he could teach him how to walk. He held him from behind and tapped which foot Latios was supposed to move. After about an hour and a half Latios could finally walk normally.

Latios was extremely nervous when they finally got off the boat. "Well you're home again, what's first on the agenda?" Andes asked his twin. The only difference was the style of sunglasses and hat they were wearing. _I'm not ready to come out and show myself to them,_ Latios replied looking around in all directions. "I understand, we can just chill for a bit," Andes said patting him on the shoulder.

Latios looked around at all of the people, expecting someone to try and catch him again. "Hey, relax you got me to back you up now," Andes said trying to take his mind off of what had happened to him before. _It's hard to see out of these things you put on me,_ Latios said as he started to pull down his sunglasses. "Oh no you don't, you have red eyes like me that I got from you," Andes said sliding them back up Latios' nose.

Latios looked up ahead to see a small girl surrounded by a group of thugs. Andes looked up and noticed it too. _Shall we? _Latios asked wanting to see what all he could really do in this human form. "I got nothing better to do," Andes replied popping his neck. Both of them took off, Latios trailing behind Andes, still not really used to running.

One of the thugs was about to try and grab her arm, when a sharp kick to the head from Andes sent him tumbling backwards. Latios had seen Andes punch before but never tried to do it himself. He reared back and let his fist fly into the face of one of the men.

"You got an arm on you," Andes said looking at how far Latios had sent the man flying with one punch. The third thug looked at the other two and then at Latios and Andes. "Easy way and hard way out of this pal, which one's it gonna be?" Andes asked standing beside Latios who was trying to comfort the frightened girl.

The thug took off down an ally leaving his two friends high and dry. _Andes, _Latios said realizing what the other one had done. "What is it?" Andes asked in a lazy fashion as if there hadn't even been a fight. _Promise me you won't ever do that to me,_ Latios said pointing at the two that were about to be taken away by the police.

"Latios I'd never leave you, where did you even come up with such a crazy idea like that?" Andes asked giving Latios a raised eyebrow. _Never mind forget I mentioned it, _Latios said shoving the thought out of his head. "Forget you said what?" Andes asked smiling at him.

Latios was about to smile back when he saw a familiar face. _Bianca…Andes we have to go,_ Latios said almost dragging Andes behind him by the arm. "So much for you not being able to run fast!" Andes said feeling his arm go numb. Andes suddenly pulled back on Latios' arm bringing him to a halt that almost sent them both into the city's water ways.

"Okay, as your friend, and as your partner I think it'd be best to just finally go meet them," Andes said rubbing his sore arm. Latios thought for a minute before finally nodding in agreement. _Under one condition, we do it the way I see fit, _he said. Andes nodded in agreement and Latios disappeared before his very eyes.

He felt a small tug on his overcoat's collar. Andes walked in that direction until he felt a tug on his right arm. This went on until Andes stood in front of a dead end street. "Oh yeah buddy you have lost your mind," Andes said feeling as though his friend had forgotten where to go.

He felt a stronger tug on his collar that nearly pulled him forward. "Okay okay calm down," Andes said walking towards the dead end. As Andes neared the dead end he felt himself fly forward from Latios pushing him from behind. Andes got up ready to yell at him but was quickly silenced by what he saw.

Andes slowly stood up looking around at the beautiful garden he'd just been brought to.

_Still think I've lost my mind?_ Latios said pushing him forward from behind. "Hey watch it," Andes said his legs moving forward to avoid falling flat on his face.

"Latias is that you?" a voice called. _You're on buddy, _Latios said. "You dirty rotten-" Andes started, but quickly stopped when he heard advancing footsteps. _Okay think of something fast!_ Andes thought to himself going through possible options.

A girl finally stepped around the corner to see him with a look of shock on her face. "Who the heck are you, and how did you even find this place!?" the girl demanded stomping towards him. "Umm…you know to be honest I was drug here," Andes said looking at her with a confused look.

She wasted no time in landing a punch on his face. Andes had never been hit by a girl before, but it stung like someone had just poured acid on his face. "What the heck was that for!?" Andes shouted at her. "Tell me how you got here or I'll do it again!" the girl exclaimed.

"I already told you, I was drug here," Andes shouted blood now dripping from his mouth. "Likely story, and even if it were true who drug you here?" the girl inquired staring him down. "Let's just say a little bird told me where this place is,' Andes said rubbing the area he'd been punched. "A little bird is the best you can-" she stopped as it slowly sunk in.

"Yeah make that a giant blue bird," Andes said watching Latios materialize right next to him. The girl put her hands over her mouth and stepped back almost tripping. "You know any longer and I would have been minus a few teeth," Andes said looking at Latios.

The girl suddenly ran forward and threw her arms around Latios' neck and started sobbing. Andes walked away and sat on a bench giving them some time to catch up. No sooner had he sat down, a pokemon that looked like Latios cautiously approached the long lost eon pokemon.

Bianca said something to it and Latios was soon tackled by the red pokemon. Andes smiled as he watched them. They were like a family that had been reunited. "Looks like you found your happy ending buddy," Andes whispered. "So who are you supposed to be, some secret agent?" came a man's voice behind him.

"Oh no I'm just your every day normal guy," Andes replied. Latios looked up to spot Lorenzo who seemed to be having a less than friendly conversation with Andes. He flew over to intercept him. Lorenzo's mouth dropped when he saw him fly over. _We have much explaining to do,_ Latios said looking at Andes. "Yeah you guys might want to pull up a chair or something, because it's a very long explanation," said Andes.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 On The Road Again

Ash looked in his room one last time, as if trying to take a photograph with his mind. He slowly closed the door feeling happy that at last he was once again off to exploring. Yet he also felt a bit sad that he was leaving every thing he'd grown up with behind again.

His mom hugged him one last time before sending him on his way again. He was halfway down the road when he turned back to look at his house. "I'll be back, I promise," Ash said, a tear starting to form in his eye. "Getting all sentimental already?" a familiar voice said.

"Gary what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "Came to let you know that gramps found out that those pictures that the robot orb took were color coded, like some kind of energy reading," Gary said tossing a pokeball up and down. "So why take pictures of me?" Ash asked Gary still wondering why he himself would take the time to tell him about this and not Professor Oak.

"Good question, he still doesn't know," Gary said still calmly tossing the ball up and down. "Before he'll know any thing else he'll have to decode what exactly they are trying to take pictures of," he finished. "Well thanks for letting me know," Ash said starting to walk off.

"Oh there is one more thing," Gary said suddenly putting the pokeball away. "I've been asked to go with you," he said enjoying the face Ash made after being told this. "Who put you up to this!?" Ash demanded. "Well if you really want to know it was your mom's idea," Gary said calmly.

"Pikapi," said Pikachu looking up at Ash. He got the message Pikachu wasn't to fond of the idea either. "She said it'd be like old times when we used to play together," Gary said resuming tossing a pokeball up and down. "Fine, but only because it's her idea," Ash said swallowing his pride.

Gary shrugged and walked up beside him. "You still think I'm out to get you?" Gary asked seeing Ash's eyes locked onto him as they walked. "Look we settled that a long time ago it's over," Gary said trying to get Ash off his back. Ash was stunned by what he just heard Gary say. That had probably been the most mature thing he'd ever heard him say before.

"So what's your plan now that you're a free man again?" he asked Ash. "I hadn't really thought about it," Ash replied thinking of where to go now. "I guess finish up the Sinnoh region, and take on the champion," Ash replied. "Okay you've gotten to step three with out one and two," said Gary.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash. "I mean have you figured out how to get there, and then supplies along the way," Gary finished his head tilted slightly up as if in thought.

_No wonder he got so far ahead of me before_, Ash thought to himself. _He was well prepared and thought ahead. _

It was only a matter of time before both boys found themselves back in Cerulean City.

"I haven't seen this place in forever," Ah said looking around to see that not much had changed. "Ditto," Gary replied feeling the same, although slightly less interested.

Ash got an idea and took off running for the Cerulean Gym. "Hey you bone head wait up!" Gary shouted taken by surprise. Ash had already decided that he wanted to bring along an old friend, and who else would be better than her. "Misty, you here?" Ash called out as he opened the doors.

"Sorry you'll have to come back tomorrow, we're about to close up," said a young girl's voice. "Sure you don't have time?" Ash asked thinking on his feet, trying to get her irritated. "Look you little runt-" the girl started stepping around from the corner.

"Ash, is it really you?" the girl asked blinking twice to see if she was seeing things. "Well there is only one of him in the world thankfully," Gary said after finally catching up with him. "Hey Misty, how've you been?" Ash asked sheepishly.

Misty's calm facial expression soon turned to a mean sour look. "What's in the world's the matter with you!?" she yelled at him making him cower down. "What do you mean?" Ash asked surprised that Misty could still strike fear into him. "You've had dozens of other opportunities to talk to me so why wait this long?" she said still making him nervous. Even Gary started to feel like saying sorry and he hadn't even done any thing wrong.

"Actually that's kind of what I came here for," he said interrupting her rampage. "We're going back to the Sinnoh region," he said no longer fearing for his life. "So what does that have to do with me?" asked Misty still sounding irritated. "I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us," Ash finally managed to get out.

Misty stood silent for a few seconds and was about to turn him down when Daisy walked in. "I think you should go Misty," she said walking up behind her. "I can't who will take care of things here?" Misty replied. "We'll handle it, besides you're past needing a break," Daisy said patting her on the shoulder.

Misty reluctantly gave in and went up stairs to pack her things. "I can't believe he'd come back to ask me to with him again," Misty said as she pulled out her old backpack. "Oh well maybe this time we won't experience any thing life threatening," Misty said stuffing it full of what she needed. "Then again that's what made it fun," she said smiling.

She found Ash and Gary waiting outside for her. "You finally ready?" Ash asked seeing the redhead come running up to them. "What's that supposed to mean?" Misty replied her face quickly turning red. "Ash one of these days you're going to minus a head," Gary said under his breath.

"So what's Gary doing here with you Ash?" Misty asked changing the subject. "Oh that, yeah umm you see," Ash stammered trying to find the words for the situation. "His mom asked me to come with him," Gary said turning Ash's face a bright red.

"Oh I see, so she knew that Ash still can't take care of himself," Misty replied making Ash's face even redder. "That's not true, I can take care of myself just fine!" Ash protested. "Okay, tell me when does the next ship bound for the Sinnoh region leave?" asked Gary. Ash opened his mouth to answer, only to sulk knowing he had no idea when the next ship would leave.

Misty giggled at Ash's facial expression. "Well I'll cut you some slack seeing as how they didn't even print out a schedule for their departures this week," said Gary.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ash exclaimed no longer down in the dumps. Gary shrugged "Well lets just get going to Vermilion City, we can at least catch that boat," said Gary.

It was night before they could even see the lights of the city. "Well looks like we won't make it in time for this one," Gary said pointing to the lights that dotted the water. After looking at it long enough, a ships outline could just barely be made out. "Looks like we'll be spending the night," Ash said as he watched the lights grow smaller and smaller.

They finally managed to find a hotel that was open and checked in. Ash felt funny about actually sharing a room with his once worst rival. Misty had demanded that she get her own room in case either of the two woke up in the morning and started to squabble.

Pikachu curled up on the pillow beside Ash and went to sleep almost immediately. Ash found it hard to sleep for some unknown reason. He stared at the ceiling until dots appeared where he had stared for prolonged periods. He finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He woke up earlier than usual the next morning. The sun was only just starting to show on the horizon. He got dressed quietly trying not to wake Gary or Misty in the other room.

He went outside while there was some time to waste before the others woke up. Taking a pokeball from his waist he pushed the center button to release the Gastly he ad caught.

"Might as well see what all you can do," he said to the ghost pokemon. He spent the next hour working with it, finding out that it took a bit more effort to control a pokemon that can disappear on it's trainer. He finally recalled Gastly think that it had gone through enough training for one morning.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 Interrogation

Latios laid on the ground across from Latias, Bianca and Lorenzo sat next to each other glaring at Andes, still not trusting his being here. "You know when you said we had some explaining to do, me doing it all wasn't what I had in mind," Andes said shooting Latios a irritated look.

"Tell us how he came back," Bianca finally said. "To be truthfully honest I have no idea," Andes finally said shrugging. Bianca's face turned red with frustration. "Okay look some how it had to do with me turning eighteen, and there's this," Andes said holding up the Sky's Soul. "W-where did you get that?" Lorenzo stammered. "From my father, he gave it to me in his will," Andes replied watching it sparkle in the sun's rays.

_That is what saved my life, _Latios said thinking back on the day he'd nearly died again. _If it were not for him and that stone I would not be here right now,_ Latios finished. "So how exactly did you save him?" Bianca asked turning again to Andes. Andes looked at Latios and got the nod of approval. "I had to share my own soul energy to save him," Andes replied.

He slowly took off his sun glasses to reveal eyes in similar color to Latios'. He stood up and flung off his overcoat and shirt to make both Bianca and Lorenzo's jaws drop. There on his chest was a red triangle stained into his skin. "Well as you can see it didn't come without side effects," Andes said putting his shirt back on.

_That's not all there is, _Latios said as Andes put his sun glasses back on. _Once he did this it was like signing a contract that his life is tied to mine, _Latios finished as Andes sat back down. "So what you're saying is that he's like your life support?" Bianca asked. _To put it simply yes, but he's more like a partner, _Latios said looking at Andes.

"Yeah I'm supposedly the last Guardian on the face of the earth," Andes said hiding his actual interest in the matter by his lazy tone of voice. "Young man do you have any idea what you've done?" Lorenzo asked a look of concern crossing his face. "Aside from nearly getting killed three times, finding out that Latios is my partner, getting my brains beat out by a giant pokemon, and helping Ash shove it's sorry butt into a power plant to blow it up, no not a clue," Andes finally finished.

"You've brought with you one of the most powerful tools of life and death," Lorenzo said looking at the Sky's Soul. "What's more you tried to control it thinking there would be no consequences," he said almost lecturing him. "Yet, you did do it for a good cause, and for that it can't be held against you," Lorenzo finished finally cutting him some slack.

_And you thought they were going to tear you to pieces, _Latios' voice sounded in his head. "That's not funny," Andes said still sore from where he'd been hit. "One more question," Bianca said just as Andes was about to get up. "What made you want to bring him back here?" she asked.

"Because I'm his friend, and he showed me what had happened here," Andes said. "I knew he missed you all, that's the flip side to what happened when I saved him. I can see what he sees, know what he knows, and feel how he feels," Andes said smiling thinking he couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"So, you brought him back to make him happy?" Bianca asked expecting there to be some sort of deal in this for him or a catch. "Is there a law against that?" Andes replied starting to get annoyed. "I'm going off to see more of this place," Andes said as he walked past Latios. He disappeared from the secret garden leaving the Sky's Soul placed gently on top of his folded overcoat.

_You know, you kind of offended him, _Latios said. Bianca paid him no mind and looked at the jewel that had supposedly brought her friend back from the dead. Lorenzo came and picked it up cautiously. "This can never fall into the wrong hands," he said as he carried it away to put it some where safe.

Andes had already made his way to a less inhabited part of the island. "This place is almost like home," Andes said looking out over a lake. He sat down and stared into the water. "Did I do the wrong thing?" Andes asked his reflection.

He heard foot steps and turned around to see Bianca. "Haven't you tortured me enough for one day?" he asked trying his best to sound calm. The was no response from the girl, she merely looked at him curiously. "Fine do what you want I don't care any more," Andes said starting to walk off.

She ran up beside him trying to look under his sunglasses. Andes sighed "What does it even matter any more? Now that I've brought him back he doesn't really need me," he said. "All that crap about partners, now that he's back it'll slowly just be forgotten,"

Andes said his eyes following the strange girl that was circling him.

Andes was slowly starting to lose his cool with her. She was starting to cross the line when she started poking the area where the triangle on his chest was. "Can I help you?" he finally asked his temper getting the better of him. She tugged on his arm wanting him to follow her.

"Oh come on not this again," Andes said following her. He had been led back into town, the last place he wanted to be. "You know for the record I hate crowds with a burning passion," Andes said frowning as his tour guide continued to lead him deeper into town.

Andes was finally brought to a halt in front of a large building. "A library, you brought me to a library," Andes said less than thrilled. He had never really cared about books, they just seemed to be tossed aside after they had been read. His captor pulled him in with surprising strength. The sad part was he was actually trying to resist going in.

She finally released him and ran down one of the large passageways of bookshelves. "Hey, where'd you go?" Andes asked, calmly walking down it trying to find her. She came running up to him with a fairly large book in her arms and put in Andes' hands.

"You are without a doubt the strangest girl I've ever met," he said looking at her bright expression. Andes sighed and sat down at a table and opened the book. "_Legends of Old" _Andes read aloud. He silently skimmed through the pages of the old book until Bianca stopped him as he was about to turn the page. Andes suddenly found a reason to actually look into a book.

He checked it out and walked out having marked the page where he had found something of interest. "Okay lets see what you have to say," Andes said opening the book back up. "Guardians were heroes of old…okay already knew that," Andes said turning the page past all the things he already knew. "_Guardians were only to receive partners when they were old enough to balance their energy with the partner predestined to them," _"That explains why I went for eighteen years not knowing what I was," Andes said in a sarcastic tone.

He finally saw something that sent chills down his spine. _"Should a Guardian die before they are able to meet their partner or other circumstances occur another Guardian will take his or her place," _Andes nearly dropped the book. "Could Enithy have really been Latios'…" Andes stared out into space the book finally slipping from his grip.

Bianca shook his shoulder trying to snap him out of it, but it was no good. Andes' body was limp like a rag doll. He was wanting to stand up, but his legs weren't getting the signals. He finally felt a sharp pain from the back of his head.

Bianca had thrown a rock at him. He came too at last but still sat motionless looking at the book. "I promised myself I'd try to move on, but now I have to know the truth from him," Andes said a hint of anger starting to form in his voice. It was already dark now, and for once he had no plan of action.

He walked down the ally where Latios had shoved him in. He hesitated to go in, now knowing some truth as to why Latios really came back. Then it hit him, Enithy died after he met him, so maybe he really was his partner. Andes found him asleep next to Latias. "I'll wait until tomorrow," he said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5 Know Your Enemy

Cold, wet and stuck on a boat with two hardheaded idiots. What more could a girl take, maybe a hit to the head. Misty was finding it very difficult to bring herself to accept the fact that Gary had actually came with Ash. "Should've let him come by himself," Misty grumbled under her breath as Gary and Ash fought over the last pancake.

"Will you two stop acting like four year olds!?" she exclaimed having lost her short temper. Both boys wisely sat down and said nothing for the rest of breakfast. "That's more like it," she said having finally finished her plate. She calmly walked out of the room and onto the deck.

The instant she was gone the boy's arguing resumed as if Misty had merely been a time out to come up with more insults. Pikachu had done the smart thing and followed her not wanting to get involved. Misty sighed as she looked out over the deck. Vermilion City was just a tiny speck now.

"Who knows maybe this mix matched team can work out," Misty said looking at Pikachu. "Chu," it said looking up at her. "Ash and Gary squabbled so much growing up, it made my head spin," Misty said thinking back on how many times they had tried to out do each other.

"Oh well it won't be the first time I've had two idiots to deal with," Misty said listening to them yell at each other through the door. "At least these won't hit on every girl they see," she said thinking back on how Brock was relentless when it came to girls.

A crash was heard and Gary's voice got louder followed by another crash. "Okay that does it," Misty said stomping towards the door. Misty walked into a surprise from both boys as the room was still in tact and both sat in front of the T.V. The only thing that had gotten broken was Gary's wining record on a video game.

"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked looking up from the T.V. Gary gave her a weird look like she was some kind of psychopath and he wasn't too far off. Misty finally gave up and just went to her room. "How can two idiots make that much noise over a stupid video game?" she mumbled face down in her pillow.

It wasn't always like this, it used to be some what calm. Now that Gary had come, it was like Ash having a brother that always fought with him. Even though they didn't do it so seriously.

They fought now over stupid things, like if one had been in the bathroom too long. Another one was if there was only one left of anything, they were dead set on getting it first. It wasn't as bad as when they were rivals as trainers, but it wasn't much of an improvement.

Misty finally dozed off only to be woken up an hour later by a knock on the door. "If it's either one of those dorks I'm going to flip," Misty mumbled as she got up. Lucky for her it was merely room service.

Misty was on the dock again while the cleaning crew did their work. She could finally see their first stop on the road too Sinnoh, the Hoenn region. Ash walked up beside Misty and leaned on the railing. "Sorry about earlier Misty," he said.

Misty was surprised to see a sign of maturity from Ash. She had always seen him as irresponsible, annoying, and just an all around dork. "Hey Misty have you seen Pikachu?" he asked now looking around noticing he wasn't being followed any more.

Unbeknown to Ash Pikachu had gone off by itself. No place seemed better than the ship's large dinner room. Pikachu slowly progressed his way past all the dancing people, and finally found the food table.

The pokemon wasted no time in finding the relatively large cake at the far end. It slowly made it's way under the table that was draped by a very large table cloth. Having reached it's destination it hoped on top of the table and began to nibble on the cake.

"Hey you there, stop that!" a sailor on duty yelled having caught him red handed.

Pikachu bolted, it's mouth still full of cake. The people who had been dancing were suddenly finding themselves tripping and falling over a yellow blur.

Ash heard a woman scream followed by a loud crashing noise. "That can't be good," he said running in the direction he had heard it from. "It's a mouse get it quick before it bites some one!" shouted a terrified woman runing down a hallway.

"Guess this is your test run little guy," Ash said taking a pokebll from his waist. Ash threw it realeasing Gastly, the tiny ghost pokemon only made things worse by freaking Misty out. "Ash why in the world would you catch some thing like that?" Misty asked now shivering.

She had her fill of ghost pokemon before and didn't want to go through it again.

"Gastly go find Pikachu," ash said hoping for results. The pokemon floated down the hallway causing more screams to fill the ship as it passed by other people.

"Well congratulations Ash you've managed to ruin yet another trip in less than thirty minuts," Misty said irritated. "It was to be expected, it's like trouble just follows him," Gary said taking a pokeball and throwing it realeasing Unbreon.

"Gary you can't go tearing up the ship!" Misty exclaimed still remembering how much power that thing could dish out. "Not planning on it, just follow me you'll see," Gary said taking off with Umbreon close beind him.

Gastly was now passing through rooms looking for Pikachu, scaring any children and adults that happened to be there. To it's dismay Pikachu was in none of the rooms. It was satisfied none the less knowing it had scared the daylights out of most of the passangers.

A loud boom was heard coming from the ship's starbord side. The boat rocked from side to side before finally stabilizing again. "Voltorb, they're all over the place!" Misty shrieked. The ball like pokemon were notorious for exploding without warning. "Voltorb don't just appear out of no where," Gary said looking around to see the deck littered with them.

"A good observation, for a brat that will soon be no more," a creepy voice said. Out of the smoke from the fires that were on the boat walked a strange man. He had three pokeballs on a strap that was across his chest. "You don't look like Ash, tell me where is he?" the man asked walking closer.

"Ash isn't here right now but I'll be more than happy to wipe the floor with you," Gary said recalling Umbreon and taking a different ball from his waist. Ash was still trying to find Pikachu and now Gastly. Gary looked past the man to notice a orb just like the one that had been in his grandpa's lab.

"Blastoise, take this guy out," Gary said throwing the pokeball. A giant turtle with two cannons on it's back appeared. Water sprayed from both of the cannons, forcing the man to jump back. The man took a ball from the strap and pushed the button in the center. A large dragon like pokemon emerged from the red light.

"Salamence tear that pathetic thing to pieces," the man hissed. Salamence inhaled and suddenly exhaled engulfing Blastoise in flames. The giant turtle chrarged the Salamence and rammed it into a wall. "Fire doesn't work so well on him," Gary said with a smug look on his face.

The man suddenly touched a device on his ear. He calmly recalled his pokemon and started to walk away. "Where in the world do you think you're going!?" Gary demanded.

"I've been asked to avoid fighting needless battles, take care," the man said disappearing into the smoke.

Gary looked around at all the fires that had been started, and ordered Blastoise to put them out. "Ash who ever you made enemies with you must of done something really bad," he said watching the fires die down. _That clown has to be related to the orbs some how, but from the look of things he may just be a subordinate, _he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6 Temporary Bliss

Latias poked Andes on the nose trying to rouse him from his slumber. He had just slept on the bench. He hadn't really cared since it was nice outside. After several pokes her hard work paid off as he started to open one eye. "My nose isn't a doorbell," he said half awake.

He rolled off the bench landing on his feet. He stretched making an awful popping noise from his back. Latias cringed at the sound, Andes just smiled that his normal bone pop routine had grossed out yet another victim.

"You know sleeping outside is how people catch colds," Bianca said walking up to them. "Since when did you care what happened to me?" Andes asked still trying to get awake.

"I don't really, it's more Latias who wants you up," Bianca replied watching Latias dart back and forth.

"She wants you to play with her is all," she said sitting down. "Where's Latios at?" Andes asked now being circled by a hyper active Latias. "Around I guess, I thought you knew what he knew," Bianca said mocking him. "I'm not a tracking device, and I didn't mean that as in I know where he is at all times," Andes replied.

"Well why not burn time with Latias, I'm sure he'll be back by the time she's done with you," Bianca said. "So not funny," Andes replied. He looked at Latias and gave a quick sigh. "Okay lets go, just don't tear my arm off," he said. It had dawned on him before he went to sleep who it really was that had been dragging him around town.

In seconds a clone of Bianca stood where Latias had been. "Well at least you don't punch me," Andes said as Latias grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the garden. Once they were deeper into town Latias relinquished custody of Andes' hand and walked in front of him. "So this is what you do for fun? Interact with people?" he asked.

She turned back to look at him as if he was crazy. "I'm just saying I never really cared to be around too many people at once," Andes said regretting even bringing the subject up.

"Well look who it is, Mr. Hotshot himself," a man said walking up behind him. There were five more with him each one bulging with muscle.

Latias hid behind him wondering if they had been the ones her brother had talked about.

"Hey where's your friend I was hoping I could kills the both of you," the thug said. Andes smirked "I really don't know where he is right now, but it looks like you didn't learn your lesson yesterday," he said taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Oh I see you brought your girlfriend with you this time. Hey sweet thing watch as we beat up your man," the lead thug said. Latias blushed at the girlfriend comment. "Thanks for the complement, but we're just friends," Andes replied now extremely irritated.

One of the thugs charged him only to be slung over Andes' shoulder and into the water ways. The other four rushed him at once, Andes yawned as they neared him. He ducked as one swung at him and punched him in the stomach. Another tried to kick him while another one tried to hit him from behind. Andes grabbed the foot of the one that was trying to kick him and slung him into the thug that was behind him. "This kid isn't human," said one of the thugs.

"That's not it, you're just being stupid enough to pick a fight with an ex-special ops sergeant," Andes replied. The man who was the ring leader of the thugs pulled a pocket knife on Andes and grinned. "Lets see those fancy moves now," the thug said laughing at Andes.

"You're holding that knife wrong," Andes replied. The thug looked down just long enough for Andes to knock him out cold. "Oh yeah, you really are stupid falling for that old trick," Andes said walking off with Latias behind him. "Well I guess this day can't get any worse," he said looking at her.

Andes found that he had been led to the less inhabited part of Altomare again. He sat down on the grass tired from walking all over the place. Latias turned back into herself and started darting through trees. It was starting to get relatively hot and Andes was finding the heat almost unbearable.

Andes looked at the lake, thinking about doing something he hadn't done in a very long time. He slowly sat up and took his shirt off. He walked down to the water's edge and felt of it. "Perfect temperature," he said looking around to make sure no one was watching. Andes disappeared behind a bush and in seconds a loud splash was heard.

Latias stared curiously at the multiple ripples running across the small lake. Andes rose up out of the water and shook his head slinging water droplets every where. Andes looked up to see Latias staring back at him. She tilted her head slightly, curious as to what he was doing.

Andes submerged himself until only his head was visible. Andes opened his mouth to try

and say something but words wouldn't come out. "Bianca this is the last time I ever listen to you," Andes grumbled. Latias flew closer to where he was.

Andes started to swim backwards now very nervous. Latias suddenly splashed him without warning. Andes' tried his best to fight back a smile that was slowly crossing his face. He lifted himself off the bottom and splashed Latias back. His splash was quickly responded to by yet another splash from Latias.

It was as if he had never really played a day in his life. Which was actually true, without having a father the only real roll model he had was Ford. He thought back to what had happened to the once great man he had seen as the closest thing to a father after his died.

He had just been raised to behave like any of the other Hunters that Ford was over.

Latias stopped splashing him noticing the frown that had formed across his face.

Andes looked up at Latias, she always seemed to have a happy look on her face for some odd reason.

"It's not you, it's what happened in the past," Andes said climbing out of the water. He drip dried a bit before putting all but his shirt back on. He laid down on the grass and put his hands behind his head, and just looked up at the sky.

Latias followed him and stared at the red triangle on his chest. Andes noticed but didn't care anymore. Latias laid down on the grass still watching him curiously. "So you're a therapist now?" Andes asked. Latias tilted her head again but smiled a bit as she did.

Andes sighed and looked back up at the sky. "I never had a mom, she died shortly after I was born. I only knew my dad for seven years, he was killed in action," Andes said the images replaying in his mind like a horror movie. "I spent the next eleven years of my life doing terrible things to pokemon, but I always knew no amount of pain I caused them would bring back my father," he said, their cries of pain echoing in his mind.

Latias' eyes widened as he told her about every thing. "I had done enough blood shed to haunt me for the rest of my life, so I applied for a division on an island that rarely had any break outs. It was good for a long time, I went from harming to just relocating," he said remembering his first day on the new job.

"I guess your sins do find you in the end though," he said tightening a fist. "I had to sit and watch helplessly as the woman I loved was murdered by the man I saw as a fatherly figure," Andes said unable to hold back a tear. "Now I have no family, I left my old friends behind, all that's left is Latios," he finished.

Latias pulled on his arm wanting him to get up. Andes threw his shirt on and followed her not wanting to be pulled. Latias closed her eyes and in a flash she and Andes were in the secret garden. _Well it would seem as though you had fun,_ Latios said turning around to face him.

"Was uneventful, I got my exercise in for the day though, curtsey of the kind people of Altomare," Andes said thinking back on the thugs he'd beaten up. _I'm glad you had fun, but now it's time to get serious,_ Latios voice rang in his head. He held up the book Andes had checked out and smiled. _We have__much work to do Mr. Guardian_, he said smirking at Andes.


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7 An Evil Plot

The orb slowly approached the flying fortress entering through a small hole on it's underside. The orb was received by an arm the removed the data from it. It was then stored in a large holding container with many more orbs of the same size and shape.

Pictures of Ash, Gary and Misty soon flooded a giant screen. A computer started sorting through all of them only picking out the ones that t had been programmed to look for. It had even downloaded Gary's battle on the ship.

Streams of zeros and ones known a binary code ran through the computers main frame. It had already started calculating a counter strategy for Gary's Umbreon and Blastoise even though Umbreon had not fought. The computer started to dig through restricted files one what pokemon each trainer had on them.

It pulled up their travel locations, and their win records as well. There was nothing that escaped this computer's search engine. It had been tracking Ash for longer than he could possible imagine. _Target Ash Ketchum is bound for the Sinnoh region,_ the computer said.

"Well all the pieces are almost in place," a man said sitting in a chair. "A great game of chess will take place, one of which I can not lose," he continued. "Pride before the fall, just keep that in mind," another man said walking through a slide open door.

"Tonanam, so good to see you again," the man sitting in the chair replied. "How are the others doing in preparing for the one swift move that will as you put it win the chess game?" asked Tonanam. "They are almost finished, it won't be long at all now," the other man replied.

"So Altomare is where you said this kid was going?" a woman asked walking in on the conversation. "Well one of them is in Altomare, but the one I want dead or alive is headed for Sinnoh. I trust you were able to collect information on our ex- special ops friend Souna?" the man asked.

"It's bad enough you sent Zonadas into actually test his metal, I think you're over doing it with these guys," Souna said. "Both of these young men are true warriors when it comes to defending what they care most for. Ash's friend getting in the way was a small hiccup but it is of no consequence," the man said.

"Sir, this is Zonadas. I'm at the Altomare docks," came Zonadas' voice over the computer. "You know, you don't have to call me sir. You left the force years ago," the man in the chair said. "Spare me, now spill it is this guy going to put up a fight?" asked Zonadas.

"It would be very wise for you not to underestimate him. He did try to go toe to toe with Regigigas after all," the man replied. Images of Andes flooded the screen. Four pictures had a different touch to them. They were made to pick up strong traces of radioactivity.

"Our little friend has had direct contact with the twin legendaries," Souna said looking up at the screen. "Yes, and though he may think he's permanently bonded to Latios, he's unaware that his soul is rebuilding itself," the man said.

"So that's what you're waiting on? May I inquire why?" asked Tonanam. "Because if I want to control Latios I need his soul to be at the peek of it's power. What better way to stir the young Guardian's blood than a scuffle with Zonadas?" the man replied.

"Wouldn't waiting this long put this plan at great risk?" asked Zonadas quickly advancing on Andes' location. "A Guardian's soul is made up and reflected upon what he's done through out his life, letting it build up with energy like this instead of peace will ensure I have great control over Latios," the man said. "I say you're a raving mad man," Zonadas said now spotting Andes.

"Hmm he's in public with three other people, and does he by chance have a twin?" Zonadas asked watching him from a distance. "No he has no living relatives left why?" replied Souna looking at the information on him. "There's a guy down here that looks just like him, and it looks like they're on a double date or something," Zonadas relayed back to them.

"Hmm tail gate them for now, and if he has found a new girlfriend try not to involve her," the man replied. "Yeah but…both of them look the same, which one do I go after?" Zonadas asked. "Go after the one who seems less comfortable in crowds. The real Andes has a bit of a disposition," the man said.

Zonadas watched both of them carefully. Andes' cover was finally blown when he hesitated to enter into a large crowd of people. "Come on macho man, you two are our body guards for the day," Bianca said pointing at him and Latios. "Besides you know how much you 'love' Cindy," she said teasing him.

Cindy was the name Latias went by when they were out and about in the city. "Why does every think there's something between us?" Andes replied his face turning red with frustration. Latias giggled at his dismay.

Both of them were dragged by the two girls deep into the crowd of people. Zonadas struggled to keep up with the group. "Sir this is almost impossible, I've already lost them," Zonadas reported. "Look, you don't have to be secretive about how you rough him up, just do it," replied Souna.

A small orb was sent in to help relocate the ever elusive group. It located them all in a small store. Bianca had Latios by the hand dragging him to every other clothes rack.

Latias took a cap and put it on Andes. Latios couldn't help but snicker as Andes slowly became a giant dress up doll.

"Man this guy must have the patience of a saint," Souna said watching them through the orb's recorder. Zonadas finally walked into the store they were in and slowly approached the group from behind. "Hey kid, your name Andes?" he asked.

Andes turned around only to be hit square in the jaw. Andes staggered backwards knocking two shelves over. Latias shrieked as Andes spat blood out onto the floor. Andes didn't ask questions, in seconds Zonadas felt a sharp stinging sensation in his chest.

Air left his lungs and he fell to the floor gasping. "What in the world's wrong with you?" Andes asked walking out of the store with Latias. "Well that went well," said Tonanam.

"I warned you Zonadas, he's not a normal human being," the man in the chair said.

"Yeah I noticed, any normal man would have been out cold from that punch," Zonadas said regaining his composure. "Hmm most amusing how a child put you in you place within five seconds," Tonanam said reviewing the video.

Latias walked blissfully down the streets with Andes by her side. He was still rubbing his sore jaw when he noticed Latias digging through a bag. _Bianca and her must have bought something when I wasn't looking, _he thought to himself. She finally pulled out a black shirt.

It's sleeves bordered that of a tank top, and it had a Palkia design stitched in it. "Well the woman has a good fashion sense," the man said watching them. "Enjoy your time with her while you can. I guarantee before the week's over you'll never see her again," he finished.

"It suits you," Bianca said walking up to the pair. Zonadas sunk back into the shadows as Bianca and Latios approached. "It suits me like a hole in the head," Andes replied after trying it on. _She's right, the great dragon does suit you,_ Latios said looking at it. "Thanks for your support," Andes replied shooting Latios a look.

"Zonadas readings indicate you've done enough, even though you lost miserably," Tonanam said looking at a screen. "Yes, now we proceed to phase three. Brining all of my enemies together to take them all out at once." the man said.

"Tell me computer, where is Ash now?" the man asked. _The boat will be stopping in the Johto region to refuel,_ it responded. "Perfect, Souna you're up. Oh and do put on a good show," the man said.


	8. Chapter 8

CH.8 The Call To Order

Gary stood looking out over the docks. He stared out into space in deep thought.

His friend's life could very well be in danger and he had let the only one who knew any thing about it walk away.

He kicked one of the poles holding the dock above the water. "I should have been faster," he said to himself. Umbreon rubbed up against him trying to calm him down. Gary looked down and patted it's head.

Gary still gritted his teeth looking back up. It made his insides churn as if he had lost a battle that meant much more than pride or glory. "Next time I see that guy, he won't get away," Gary said walking away from the docks.

"You beat yourself up too much," Ash said having over heard him. "How long have you been there?" Gary asked. "Long enough to know that you're going to do something reckless," Ash said walking towards him.

"Ash there are people out to capture, maybe even kill you. This is serious," Gary said looking at the ground. "True, but I face this kind of thing on a daily basis," Ash said.

Gary looked at him weird.

"Look at it this way if they really are out to get me then all we have to do is wait," Ash said. "Ash do you realize what you're saying? You're wanting to use yourself as bait, that's suicide!" Gary exclaimed shaking his head.

"Chu pika," Pikachu said at Gary's comment. Ash saw something out of the corner of his eye. He tacked Gary in time to save him from a well placed hyper beam. "What in the world!? Where did that come from?" Gary asked fires erupting where the beam had passed.

Ash aw another light form in the distance. "Come on we got to go find Misty and get out of here!" Ash exclaimed. Gary didn't ask questions, he ran as fast as he could trying to keep up with Ash.

"Good job Garadose, now lets have a little fun with this city," said Souna. Both of the titanic water pokemon roared in acknowledgement. They began to swim closer to the city only stopping to recharge after they fired.

"Souna remember our goal is to keep them on edge not kill them…yet," the man said through her ear piece. She smiled as she readied two more pokeballs. They released a Garchomp and Aggron. "You know what to do, now snap to it," she ordered.

Both of the brute pokemon began to rampage their way through the city. They left only rubble and ruin in their path. The police force was quick to respond, but failed miserably to do anything against the two titans of power. "This is too easy!" laughed Souna. "Garadose hydro pump!" Misty shouted. A powerful burst of water hit Aggron, sending it into a building knocked out.

"Impressive for a bratty little girl," Souna said recalling Aggron. Garchomp now faced her ready for what ever she had to throw at it. Before she could issue an order to her Garadose, Garchomp had flung it into a telephone pole.

The electrical waves from the wires shocked the giant serpent and Misty was forced to recall it. "Come on kid lets see what you're made of!" Souna shouted. Misty was now out of her element, all she had were water pokemon.

"Nidoqueen pound that thing into the ground!" Gary ordered. The pokemon picked the land shark pokemon up and slammed it into any thing it could find. "Amazing, " was all Misty could say as Gary's pokemon matched Souna's powerhouse of a Garchomp.

Two hyper beams ripped through three buildings. Misty saw a problem she could handle.

"Gary keep her busy," Misty said running past him. The Garchomp had now gotten mad and flung Nidoqueen into a nearby car. "Easier said than done," he mumbled.

Souna took another ball and pressed the button. "Rhydon, go take care of our real target," Souna said to the giant pokemon. "No need I'm right here," Ash said stepping forward to face the towering fiend. "Turtwig lets go!" Ash said throwing a pokeball.

The tiny turtle now had a bit more courage under it's belt and was ready to try and take a stand against the imposing Rhydon. The pokemon roared as it charged Turtwig. "Dodge it!" Ash shouted. Gary was having problems of his own.

The Garchomp had gotten the upper hand and was now starting to wear Nidoqueen out.

"This is all you have to offer? How pathetic," Souna said as another set of hyper beams tore through the city. "Rhydon suddenly fell backwards, twitching as static ran through it's body. Pikachu had hit it's single horn like a lightning rod.

"Time to even the playing field," Ash said as Pikachu ran to Nidoqueen's side. "How touching. You both want to fail together, so be it!" Souna said snapping her fingers at Garchomp. "Pikachu volt tackle, Nidoqueen double kick!" Both boys shouted at once.

Misty finally spotted what was causing all the hyper beams. Not ten feet out into the water swam two very large Garadose. "Dewgong put those two losers on ice!" Misty shouted as she tossed a pokeball at the water. A giant seal pokemon poked it's head out of the water and tilted it's head at the two Garadose.

They stopped their relentless assault on the city noticing the new target in the water. They didn't have a chance to respond before they became incased in a thick layer of ice. "Nice work, serves them right for doing this to a town for no reason," Misty said recalling her pokemon.

The dust finally cleared over the battle field where Ash and Gary had made their stand against Souna. Souna's eyes grew wide as she watched her pokemon struggle to stay standing. Pikachu and Nidoqueen closed in to finish the killer off. They were stopped when Souna recalled it knowing that she had lost the fight.

"Is that all?" Gary asked mocking her. She quietly recalled Rhydon and took another ball from her waist. A Skarmory appeared in front of her. She climbed on it and the giant bird took off. "Let her go Gary," Ash said noticing Gary's eyes still unsatisfied. "She was one of them, I just know it," Gary almost whispered.

As Souna flew over the now destroyed city she saw what had become of her pair of Garadose. "I can't turn my back on you two for a second can I?" she asked recalling them. The giant bird picked up speed now headed back to their flying fort.

"Well done Souna, you managed to stir things up quite a bit," came the mans voice through her ear piece. "Now all that's left is to play a little game of seek and destroy," the man said. He had been watch their fight through an orb that had followed her and was very impressed.

"What do you mean by seek and destroy?" she asked the fortress now in sight. "Why, a little tactic to simply hurry our plan along. Altomare feels our wrath tomorrow," the man said chuckling a little. "Besides it will be more than easy to flush out our two prizes," he said to himself looking at the most recent pictures of Andes and Latios.

The door on the underside of the fort opened and Souna's Skarmory landed gracefully inside. She recalled it and headed up to join the others. She stopped as she was about to enter the room. She felt that destroying a nobody harbor town wasn't too evil, but attacking Altomare bent on trying to flush out only two targets?

She pushed it aside disregarding it. The man smiled as she entered the room. She knew that he saw her as the most valuable part of this team he had put together. He secretly saw the others as incompetent.

"Well without any more delay let the final phase of this plan unfold he said pressing a button making the fort set a course for Altomare. "Lets see you get away this time Ash," he mumbled under his breath. Images of how his plans had been foiled ran back through his head. He had waited a long time for this, and nothing was going to stand in his way.


	9. Chapter 9

CH.9 Calm Before The Storm

_Come on we have to keep trying,_ Latios said getting back up for the eighteenth time.

"Oh bite me, I'm doing the best I can," Andes replied jumping back on his feet. "Next time I have an idea I'm keeping it to myself," Andes mumbled.

Andes and Latios charged at each other, grabbing on to each others right arm simultaneously. A bright blue light appeared between them and both were flung backwards. Andes hit a tree head first and yelled words Latias and Bianca had never heard before.

Both of them watched as the two relentlessly tried to do what all normal Guardians could do. Wield their partner pokemon's power. _You know a temper like that isn't helping, _Latios voice rang inside his head. "Spare me the attitude lecture," Andes replied picking himself back up.

His stance was short lived as he crumpled to the ground. Latios shared a similar fate suffering from exhaustion. "You two are too hard headed for your own good," Bianca said passing both of them followed by Latias.

_I think we need professional help, _Latios said getting up again. _Andes? _he asked floating over to him. Andes lay on the ground snoring. _Andes!!_ Latios shouted in is head. Andes jumped up startled by Latios.

_Did you hear a word I said?_ Latios asked somewhat irritated. "Some thing about help," Andes said still worn out. "Who could possibly help with the problem we have?" he asked now sitting up.

_I have to find him first,_ Latios said closing his eyes. Andes had already dozed off again.

Latios looked over at him unable to concentrate from his snoring. He flew high above the secret garden and tried to focus again.

Millions of pokemon entered into his mind yet he was only seeking one. He started to sort through them by type them by size and finally by strength. _Found you, _he said at last.

He glided back down to Andes and nudged him awake

_Get on we're going on a road trip,_ Latios said looking back at him. Andes yawned and climbed onto the great eon pokemon's back not really paying attention. Latios gained altitude before turning in the correct direction to where they were headed.

Latios took off like a bullet from a gun, jarring Andes violently awake. _Ah so you're good and awake now,_ Latios said looking back at him. "Taking off at lightning speed isn't the way to wake some one up," Andes replied.

_True but if it works, use it_ Latios said a small smile crossing his face. Andes leaned his head down to lessen the wind drag. Latios picked up speed, zipping across the water at alarming speeds. Andes looked to the side to see a boat of tourist watch the pair go by as a blue blur.

Andes tapped Latios twice on the shoulder letting him know he was ready to go supersonic. Latios had waited for his say so in the matter because if he went too quickly before Andes body adjusted to the high wind pressures, the supersonic speed could easily kill him.

A loud cracking sound filled the air as Latios reached unthinkable speeds. Rocks looked like blurs and the water looked like solid blue ground. Andes kept his eyes shut. Opening them could make him go blind at the speeds his friend was traveling.

Finally another loud cracking sound filled the air as Latios started to slow down. Andes lifted his head up now that they were remaining motionless in the air. He looked around in every direction. "This it? Cause all I see is a forest," Andes said looking down below them.

_He's here, he's just well hidden,_ Latios said looking down into the forest below. "So do you know this guy?" Andes asked as they started to descend. _No not personally, _Latios said letting Andes slide off his back.

"So what does he look like?" Andes asked following Latios. _You'll know him when you see him,_ Latios said looking back at him. Andes continued to follow him beginning to think he was lost.

They finally came to a very large clearing and in the center sat a large castle like structure. "Creepy much?" Andes asked. _He prefers his privacy,_ Latios replied. They soon stood before the doors of the giant structure. _Now what ever you do don't do or say anything to offen- _Latios started but stopped and sighed as Andes knocked loudly on the doors.

The doors started to glow a bright blue color. Andes stepped back now regretting having even come with Latios. _Good going now he's going to fry both of us,_ Latios said rolling his eyes.

_Who dares to come into my domain? _A strong deep voice asked. Two blue eyes emerged from the darkness inside the castle. _Latios, dragon guardian of the Soul Dew, _Latios replied. "I'm ..um… Andes," Andes said finding himself strangely afraid of the mysterious imposing figure.

After a long silence a tall pink colored pokemon stepped out from the darkness. "What in the world are you?" Andes asked looking the strange being up and down. _I am Mewtwo, one of the strongest pokemon on the face of the earth, _it replied. "Never heard of you," Andes said still looking Mewtwo over.

_What is your purpose for seeking me out? _Mewtwo asked. _Mewtwo, I have brought with me the last Guardian alive, and he seems to be having a slight hiccup in his progress,_ Latios said. Mewtwo looked at Andes then back at Latios. _What kind of hiccup?_ the powerful psychic asked.

_He can't really…control his own strength, _Latios replied. Mewtwo closed his eyes in deep thought for a second. _Follow me, I see a problem that may be fixable, _Mewtwo said motioning for them to follow. Once inside the doors slammed shut behind them.

He led them to a large room that was somewhat cold. He turned to face both of them and stepped back. _Now do what you've been doing on your own so far, _Mewtwo said, having read both of their minds. Andes and Latios got a good distance away from each other.

Mewtwo watched intensely as the two turned around to face each other. Andes nodded at Latios, and Latios gave similar response. Latios darted towards him and Andes did the same. The two grabbed the other's arm and drew close forming a blue light.

Instantly both were shot backwards, hitting the room's walls. _I see now, this is simple yet complicated_. _Andes I wish to speak with you a lone, _Mewtwo said walking towards them both. Latios nodded and teleported outside leaving him alone with Mewtwo.

_Indeed you are a Guardian, though I have never seen one I have heard of them. I have come to the simple conclusion that Latios is not your partner, _Mewtwo said. "Then how was he brought back?" asked Andes. _Only because a Guardian had the Sky's Soul in their possession, _Mewtwo replied.

_You may choose to tell or not to tell him. Either way, he is not your predestined partner,_ Mewtwo continued. _As to why he came to you, there were probably higher powers involved, _he finished. Andes turned to open the door and stopped. "Am I even a real Guardian?" he asked now doubting himself.

_You are, you just have not realized who your true partner is. Try letting who ever it is come to you instead of rushing things, _Mewtwo said a very small smile crossing his face.

"Thank you Mewtwo, you are indeed full of wisdom," Andes said opening the door to find Latios waiting.

_Ready to go home?_ Latios voice asked in his head. Andes looked up at him and nodded. The pair were gone in no time and halfway home when Andes started to think about what Mewtwo had told him. _No! Not again! _Latios exclaimed. Andes looked up to see the buildings on the coast of Altomare destroyed. "Let the game begin," the man said standing up.


	10. Chapter 10

CH.10 Divided We Fall.

Ash, Misty and Gary had already heard the news of Altomare's destruction. They were making there way to the besieged city as quickly as they could in hopes of putting an end to the plans of the people behind all of the destruction.

"We can't let them get away this time," Gary said looking at Ash. Ash nodded agreeing that attacking Altomare had crossed the line. "This is going to stop one way or another," he said looking at Pikachu.

The small mouse pokemon had a very serious look on it's face and looked ready to take on the world. "Do you two daredevils even have a plan?" Misty asked worried about simply rushing in head first.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked looking at Misty on her Garadose. "I mean think about it for a second, they attacked that city because they were looking for you. Now they're attacking Altomare, Ash this could be a trap," Misty said concerned for her friend.

"Ash look, what in the world is that thing!?" Gary asked pointing up at the sky. Ash and Misty looked up to see a giant floating fortress. It was hovering just off the coast of Altomare.

Four all too familiar multicolor lights could be seen ripping through the city. "If they keep this up then they may hit the secret garden and then…the Soul Dew!" Misty exclaimed.

A red and blue blur shot out from the city with some firepower of their own.

As they drew nearer they saw a true battle raging. The police forces pokemon were quickly losing the fight against the super powered team that had nearly beaten Ash and Gary. Only this time there were more of them.

An all too familiar Aggron was about to crush a officer when Andes jumped on his back.

The giant pokemon struggled to get the ex-hunter off it. Andes pulled up on it's horns lifting it's neck up causing it to choke.

"Garadose give those others a beating they'll never forget!" Misty said pointing to the other four Garadose in the water. Misty's Garadose pulled it's head back and let a beam of light fly from it's mouth. The beam hit one of them dead on, and it sank below the surface knocked out.

"Looks like those medaling idiots played right into my trap," the man said. "Zonadas you're in charge of bringing the Guardian back…alive," he said through a communicator.

Zonadas nodded and started to head to where Andes had his hands full.

Tonanam had sent out his Salamence to try and keep Latias busy. "Well we meet again," Gary said walking up behind him. Tonanam turned and grinned at the young pokemon trainer. "So you've come back to finish what we started eh? So be it," he said grabbing a pokeball from the strap across his chest.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt just like last time!" Ash exclaimed pointing at Rhydon. The titan of a pokemon charged the small yellow mouse bent on pay back for last time. Pikachu shot out burst of electricity at the giant, only to make it angry.

"Guess he's not messing around this time," Ash said. The over grown pokemon swatted Pikachu with its tail to send it flying along the ground. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled running over to his pokemon. The tyrant pokemon roared as it drew closer to Ash.

Ash scooped up the knocked out Pikachu and took off down the street. Rhydon wasn't far behind him, knocking trees and people out of it's way as it chased Ash. Rhydon suddenly fell flat on it's face and stopped moving all together.

Ash looked up to see that Latias had taken care of it. "Thanks Latias," Ash said as the red and white pokemon tackled him. "Now's not the time, we have to stop these guys from doing what ever it is they're trying to do," Ash said picking himself up.

Andes finally released the Aggron to watch it fall to the ground out cold from being deprived of air. "Teach you to mess with my friend's home," he said. He suddenly felt himself be squeezed by some unseen force. He cried out in pain unable to fight the invisible force that had him captured.

"Ghost pokemon were never really your branch of the services cup of tea were they?" Zonadas asked. A Dusclops appeared before Andes, it's huge hands wrapped around him.

"What the heck do you want with me?" Andes asked infuriated with himself for being caught.

"Simple, we just need you alive…for the moment," Zonadas said. He walked towards the helpless Andes and gut punched him. Andes' eyes rolled back and his head fell limp. "I think you over did it a tad bit, but well done Zonadas," the man's voice said through his ear piece.

"Okay Dusclops lets bring home the prize," he said motioning for his pokemon to follow him. "Hey you, where do you think you're going?" Bianca asked throwing a rock at Zonadas' head. "Dusclops, hyper beam," he said calmly. Bianca ran just in time to be missed by the beam of light.

Souna's Skarmory landed to pick up the knocked out Andes. "Stop right there!' Ash shouted who was followed by Latias. "What are you doing with him!?" Ash demanded.

"We only want to borrow your friend for a little wile, afterwards you can have him back, or what's left of him anyways," Zonadas said laughing as he disappeared with Dusclops.

"Tonanam, Souna, it's time, congratulations on a job well done," the man said through their earpieces. Both of them withdrew their pokemon and returned to the fortress. Gary was left once again infuriated that the people after his friend's life had gotten away again.

Slowly the tired heroes gathered to watch the fortress hover over Altomare. "Where's Andes?" Bianca asked looking around. Ash clinched his fist. "He was captured. They're planning something much bigger than any of us could probably imagine," Ash said looking back at Bianca.

_How is it possible? _Latios asked now very concerned. "I saw someone drag him off," Ash said. The smoke from all the burning buildings blackened the sky. "We have to do something, we can't just leave him for dead!" Bianca exclaimed knowing what would happen if they did.

"She's right, any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine," Misty said. "I've still got a little unfinished business to attend to," Gary said. Latias saw something black on the ground. It was the t-shirt she and Bianca had got for Andes. It was now blood stained and badly torn.

"They're going to pay for destroying everything. Who ever it is doing this it ends now," Ash said looking down at Pikachu. "Pika!" the mouse pokemon exclaimed shooting sparks from it's cheeks. "Well there is one problem, getting up there," Misty said pointing up to the fortress.

"Not a problem for me," Gary said holding up a pokeball. "Hey I still have Charizard," Ash said pulling out it's ball. "Well then I guess we're all set to go risk getting ourselves killed," Misty said sarcastically. Latias growled at the floating castle that now held her new friend captive.

"Guess we're all going to take these guys out," Gary said with a smirk on is face. "I wish I could, but if you're all going off some one has to stay behind and make sure nothing happens to the Soul Dew," Bianca said. Ash nodded, "Don't worry about it. We'll be back before you know it," he said.

Latias suddenly turned her head towards the sky as if listening to some one. She took off towards the secret garden at lightning speed. "I guess she doesn't want anything to happen to it," Misty said. Ash released Charizard, and Gary released Fearow.


	11. Chapter 11

CH.11 Your Darkest Hour

The man behind all the destruction walked in to find his prisoner hung up on a wall inside a container. His arms were pulled out as far as they would go held by bands of energy. His feet and legs had been chained together by the same type of bands that were on his arms.

Andes held his head down in shame feeling as if he had been trampled on by a thousand people. "Oh do perk up a little, even though it won't really matter soon," the man said staring at his long sought after prize.

"I've always wanted to be in the presence of a true hero. Your aura alone is breathtaking," the man said. "I'm not a hero. I don't even deserve that title for what I've done. If you want a hero, you should meet Ash," Andes said his breathing heavy.

"Ah yes, Ash Ketchum. I've met him once, and he was a thorn in my side," the man said bitterly. The door to the holding area slid open. Zonadas walked in along with Tonanam and Souna. Zonadas had a strange device thrown over his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad to have had the privilege of speaking with the last Guardian," the man said stepping back. Zonadas adjusted the device before slamming it over Andes chest cracking two of his ribs. "Zonadas, easy now. We need him alive," Tonanam said.

"What's it matter he's not gonna feel a thing soon anyways," Zonadas said twisting a metal bar on the device. It tightened around Andes' body squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye my mysterious Guardian," the man said, his eyes full of greed. Souna typed in a code and stepped back from the device on Andes' chest. Sparks shot from it and a green light formed on his chest.

Andes began to cry out in pain as his life was being stolen from him literately right before his eyes. Andes struggled against the bands that held him in place. All the veins on his body began to come to the surface of is skin.

Finally he froze and his skin lost it's color. His head tilted to the side, his eyes still open seemingly staring back at his captors. In the device's clear tube was a soft blue light. "It's more beautiful than I had imagined," the man said taking the tube from the device.

He slowly opened the tube. The instant air touched the light it hardened into a small jewel. The man smiled as it slid into his hand. "At long last I can finally get back at that brat," he said grinning. He turned to the others in the room. "Come, we have one last order of business," he said looking back at Andes one last time.

The Guardian was left hanging there like a picture. A black burn mark on his chest told of his sad fate. His lifeless eyes stared at the floor no longer full of life. They had lost their red tent and had turned brown again. The triangle on his chest was now gone.

The cruel man held the jewel tightly in his hand. "Latios I now command you, come to me!" he exclaimed, over whelmed by his lust for revenge. On the ground Latios dropped to the street's hard surface and started to thrash about madly.

Ash and the others watched as red bolts of static traveled through his body. "Latios what's wrong?" Ash asked now worried for the eon pokemon. Latios suddenly rose and assaulted Ash. Charizard quickly engulfed Latios in flames driving the dragon away from Ash.

Latios roared and took off towards the floating fort. "Something bad must have happened to Andes," Ash said watching Latios disappear into the fortress. Ash jumped back onto Charizard and gave it the order to pursue the eon pokemon.

Within minutes the group of heroes were in front of the massive flying structure. "Now how do we get in?" Misty asked. The doors on the underside suddenly fell open. Latias rushed up to meet them.

"Just in time to watch these guys pay for what they've done," Gary said turning to Latias. The group landed inside the floating behemoth ready to bring who ever was behind all this down. Gary and Latias ran through the door not waiting for Ash or Misty. Ash was about to follow but Misty grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Ash," Misty said looking at him with a serious look on her face. "Yeah what is it?" Ash said taken a bit by surprise. "I just wanted to let you know that, I'm impressed that you've matured a little, and," she hesitated before finally pressing her lips to his.

Ash was stunned, but deep down he had always felt the same way about her as well.

"Lets go show these guys what we're made of," Misty said breaking away from Ash. He nodded and both took off through the door. "It seems as though I have a rat problem," the man said watching them through security cameras.

"Andes, boy snap out of it. I thought you were taught better than to sleep on the job," a voice echoed. Andes opened his eyes to see shiny white clouds above him. A man stepped over him and held out his hand. He grabbed it and was pulled up in a flash.

"Andes looked around to see nothing that wasn't sparkling. "Am I dead?" he finally asked. The man shook his head and sighed. "Well most people don't have their soul's energy ripped out and live to talk about it," the man replied.

Andes sighed disappointed. He then looked back up at the man. His mouth almost hit the ground. "You look like you've never seen your dad before," the man said smiling at him.

Andes hugged his father tightly no longer caring if he was dead or not. "Hey where's mom if you're here?" he asked looking around. "She around, she's not to fond of staying still," his dad replied.

Andes walked by his father's side and talked for what seemed to be an eternity. "Where are we anyways?" Andes asked. "Son, this is the realm of the legends," his father said pointing up to Dialga, and many other legendary pokemon.

Andes was stunned by what he saw. There were also people walking next to them. "Those are some of the original seventy two Guardians," his dad said pointing to them. "Dad, what's mom like? I mean I've never even seen her," Andes said. "She's the most beautiful woman in the world, and she's always watched over you,"Vanstrin said.

Despite being in this paradise Andes still seemed down. "What's wrong son don't you like it here? Trust me you wouldn't like the other place they send people," his father said. "That's not it dad, it's just I feel like I let the whole world down," Andes said looking up at him. "Well I can't say I'm proud of some of the stuff you did, but I do feel sorry for you that you never found out who your real partner as," His dad said patting him on the shoulder.

"Dad, is it true that we were tied to the Latis?" Andes asked remembering Latios' words the first night they'd met. "Yes, we are along that line, and why Latios was not your partner is a mystery," his father said. Vanstrin stopped a second as an idea came to him. "I know someone who may know though," he said.

Father and son walked towards a giant stone structure suspended in mid air. "Great one, are you there?" Vanstrin called out. The air suddenly was filled with a sweet perfume. _"I am Vanstrin_," came a voice that echoed endlessly. A image started to materialize before the two and Vanstrin bowed his head. Andes stood in awe at the figure before them.

"W-who are you?" Andes asked still filled with wonder yet fear at the same time. "_I am called many names, none of which can fully describe me," _the entity said coming down to his level. Andes tried to speak but words escaped him. "_I know why you have come, and your answer is simple. What I do I do for a reason, that is all you need to know,_ it said.

"Um excuse me," Andes started. "_Why do you ask me to do something that has not happened yet?" _the voice asked knowing what Andes was going to ask. "If I'm here that means I'm dead, right?" Laughter seemed to echoed all around him. _"You re simply in a coma. Though that man of sin may have your Guardian's soul, he does not have your spirit," _it said. "_Your life on earth is not yet finished, and until it is I shall not move you from there," _the voice said.


	12. Chapter 12

CH.12 United We Stand

Latias had separated from Gary zipping through room after room. She finally found what she was looking for, only she was a tad too late. Latias floated up to Andes' lifeless body and nudged it.

She freed his body from the bands that held it on the wall, and carefully lowered it to the floor. She stared into his dead lifeless eyes and was felt as if someone had pushed a nail into her heart. She poked his nose trying to wake him up.

Andes felt a sharp poking on his face and was startled by it. "What's happening?" he asked looking to the divine entity for answer. _"It seems as though your visit here has ended," _it said looking down past everything to watch Latias try to wake him.

"Dad, I'm sorry for all the things I've done," he said. "Andes, you were forgiven for that a long time ago. Move on with your life," Vanstrin replied. "Andes?" came a woman's voice from behind him. For the first time in his life he saw his mother. His father had been right, she was beautiful. Se ran up and threw her arms around him. "My baby's all grown up now," she said with tears in her eyes.

"_Andes, it's time to return," _the entity said. Hi_s _hands started to become transparent. "Take good care of her son," his dad said as he started to fade away. _What in the world did he mean by that?_ Andes thought to himself.

He slowly opened his eyes to find Latias right in is face. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. Latias darted around the room happy that her friend was back. The black burn mark was gone and in it's place was now a blue triangle. "You did this?" he asked looking up at her. She nodded hovering over to him.

He slowly picked himself up and looked at the eon pokemon. "Come on, there's someone who needs to be taken care of," he said walking out the door. Latias followed close behind him looking at every thing they passed by. "Buddy whoever you are you've messed with the bull, now here comes the horns," Andes whispered to himself.

Souna watched in disbelieve as she saw him walking down the hallways of the fortress. "Umm…sir you're not going to believe this, but that kid's still alive," she said. "Yes and I'm sure two plus two equals fish. You're probably just seeing things," the man said standing next to Latios.

Suddenly the Fortress shook violently rattling the display cases, and picture frames on the wall. "Curse that Tonanam, he's going to bring down the whole place with his over powered pokemon," the man grumbled. "Zonadas go take care of the others, none of them are to leave this place alive," he finished. Zonadas smiled and nodded as he took off down the hallway Ash and Misty were in.

"Umbreon faint attack," Gary commanded. The dark dog pokemon barked in acknowledgment and charged the Alakazam that was now very weakened. It fell down , out cold from Umbreon's attack. "You're not running away this time old man!" Gary snapped bent on defeating his foe once and for all.

"Salamence, destroy that brat's runt of a pokemon!" The intimidating dragon took Umbreon out with one swift flip of it's tail. "Come on kid lets see you back up your big talk," Tonanam said smirking.

"Blastoise, time for a rematch," Gary said tossing a pokeball. Te giant blue turtle wasted no time in ramming the dragon like it had before. Salamence bit down on one of it's cannons and shot purple flames down it. Blastoise fell backwards in pain. "Dragonbreath is much different from any normal fire," Tonanam said smiling.

"Blastoise body slam it one more time," Gary said. "Again? Fine I'll enjoy watching your little turtle burn," Tonanam said a dark smile crossing his face. Salamence once again bit down on one of Blastoise's cannons. "Now use Hydro Cannon!" Gary exclaimed, expecting the Salamence to bite down like it did before.

In seconds water began to pour out of it's mouth as Blastoise started to drown it. Finally the dragon released it's grip only to topple over knocked out. "Don't mess with me old man. Face it you're beaten give it up," Gary said recalling his pokemon. "Just tell me where the guy in charge of all this is," he said his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm not done yet, I'll fight till the bitter end!" Tonanam said holding up one last pokeball. A Machamp appeared from the red light. The four armed hulk looked ready to fight to the finish. Gary calmly sent out Fearow. "Fearow drill peck," Gary said pointing at the Machamp. "Machamp take down!" Tonanam shouted enraged with the out come of the battle.

Machamp fell backwards from one hit. Gary recalled Fearow and grinned at Tonanam. "Now then, are you going to talk?" he asked. Tonanam fell too his knees, unable to fathom that he had just lost. "Follow this hallway, once at the end take a right," he said staring out into space.

Gary walked past the beaten man not giving him a second look. He suddenly stopped and turned around. "You know, I would have respected you as an opponent if you weren't on the wrong side," he said turning back around continuing down the hallway.

"Tonanam, you disgust me. Losing to a child, my you've sank to a new low," the man said twirling the jewel around in his hand. "Souna, be a doll and take care of that brat would you?" the man asked. Souna nodded and walked out of the room.

"Dusclops, tear that rodent to pieces!" Zonadas commanded. He had already confronted Ash and Misty and was already proving to be a difficult opponent. Misty finally released Garadose and had it annihilate Zonadas' Dusclops.

"Two on one's cheating don't you think?" Zonadas asked. "I'm the one you're fighting now," Misty said. "Ash get going, go find who's ever running this whole thing," Misty whispered. Ash nodded and ran past Zonadas as quickly as possible.

"I'll catch him soon enough, besides he's digging his own grave the deeper he goes into this place," Zonadas said laughing. Ash continued to run not looking back. He could still here the sounds of Misty and Zonadas engaged in heavy battle.

Ash finally came to a large sliding door. "Time to make this end," he said Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder. The door slid open to reveal a large room. The floor was a gold color with display cases all around the room.

"Welcome, Mr. Ketchum. I trust you've been well?" the man asked turning his chair to face Ash. "You!? What are you up to this time!?" Ash demanded. "Ever since you foiled my plans of capturing Lugia, I've been wanting to return the favor," the man said standing up. "You'll never get away with this Lawrence!" Ash exclaimed gritting his teeth.

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and was ready to give Lawrence a taste of electricity. "On the contrary, I'll be getting away with everything," he said snapping his fingers. The sliding doors slammed shut and Pikachu was thrown by an unseen force. "As you can see I have a little more bite than I did the last time we met," Lawrence said as Latios appeared above him.

Ash ran over and picked up Pikachu. The mouse pokemon was wiped out from the strike. "You're going to pay for this," Ash said holding Pikachu in his arms. "Come then, take me down if you think you can," Lawrence said as Latios' eyes started to glow red. "Charizard lets teach this guy a lesson he'll never forget!" Ash shouted tossing a pokeball. Charizard burst from the small metal ball and instantly blew fire at Lawrence.

It was deflected by Latios' powers. Lawrence snapped his fingers again and Latios shot a ball of energy into Charizard. It was knocked back by the blast but quickly recovered. "Come now Ash, you were held in such high regards by a young Guardian. In fact he called you a hero. I wonder if he was wrong just before he died," Lawrence said enjoying the look of rage on Ash's face.

"Charizard Fireblast!" Ash commanded. He was filled with hate and rage towards Lawrence now for what he had done. "Latios, Luster purge," Lawrence said calmly.

Both pokemon fired at the same time causing the room to vibrate.


	13. Chapter 13

CH.13 Your Finest Hour

"Charizard get up!" Ash shouted. The orange dragon struggled to stand back up. "This is much more satisfying than I could have imagined," Lawrence said smiling. "Blastoise Hydro Cannon," Gary said a smirk crossing his face.

Latios was slammed into a wall by the high powered burst of water. "Still satisfying?" Gary asked walking over to Ash. "So, Souna failed…no matter I'll enjoy taking you both out!" Lawrence said. "Latios, you know what to do," he said a evil grin crossing his face.

Latios used it's psychic powers to throw Blastoise into Charizard. Lawrence laughed as the trainer's pokemon struggled to keep up with the swift Latios. "Hey Lawrence, remember me?" a voice called out. Lawrence turned to be hit by a ball of light.

"Impossible, I watched you die!" Lawrence exclaimed standing back up. "I got my second wind," Andes said sarcastically. Andes drew back his fist and let it fly into Lawrence's nose. Blood began to ooze out Lawrence's now broken nose. "Come on pretty boy lets see what you got," Andes said mocking him.

"I'm more than just a pretty face now that I've got this," Lawrence said holding up the jewel that had once been Andes' soul. Lawrence sprang to his feet and sent him flying with one punch to the chest. Latias' eyes went blue as she caught Andes before he hit the wall. "Latias, help Gary and Ash keep Latios busy, I'll handle this clown," he said looking at Lawrence.

Latios was charging a hyper beam, ready to finish off Charizard and Blastoise. Latias flew up behind him and held his mouth closed just as he was about to fire causing both of the eon pokemon to be slung in different directions. "Come on Blastoise give her some help," Gary said urging it to get up. "Charizard you too, come on hang in there just a little bit longer," Ash said as the fire dragon stood up again.

Andes ducked in time to avoid having his head taken off by another punch from Lawrence. "Come on now, show me what an ex-special ops member can do," he said toying with Andes. "Alright big mouth you asked for it," Andes replied. He ducked again, only this time he gave Lawrence an uppercut to the chin. "How's that wise guy?" Andes asked watching him stumble backwards.

"Latios please you've got to stop this!" Ash pleaded with the out of control dragon. "Ash if you want him to get some sense then you're just gonna have to beat it into him!" Gary exclaimed. "Blastoise takedown!" Gary commanded. The giant turtle rammed Latios into a large display case, only to have Blastoise thrown into a wall.

"This time when I kill you stay dead!" Lawrence exclaimed slamming Andes into a large golden stand. He quickly pulled him out and slammed him into the nearest solid object he could spot. Andes grabbed his arm and twisted it stopping his assault. Andes slipped around behind him still holding Lawrence's arm.

Their battle was not going unwatched. _This is why mere humans were never allowed to have Guardian powers, _said Dialga. _Normal humans are overwhelmed by power, they could never be trusted with it, _said Palkia. _Yet there are those who are not as others, those who strive to do the right thing,_ stated Rayquaza watching the heated battle raging below

"Gary this one at a time thing isn't working we have to hit him at the same time," Ash said watching Latios rise up again to face them. Gary nodded as Blastoise stood up with Charizard. "Blastoise Hydro Cannon, Charizard Fire Blast!" both boys commanded in unison. Latios was finally overwhelmed and collapsed to the floor covered in burn marks and cuts. Both boy's pokemon finally collapsed as well in both relief and exhaustion.

Lawrence threw Andes into a picture case which shattered. Andes fell to the floor fighting to get up again. Lawrence ignored him and turned to face Ash and Gary. He noticed Latias trying to comfort Latios and saw the perfect chance to get rid of all his enemies once and for all.

"Well brats, you had a good run, but you're out of steam and pokemon. Now it's time to face the music," Lawrence said pulling a long sword from one of the broken display cases. "Say goodbye you little nuisances!" he exclaimed as he drew back.

Rage took over Andes as he ran up behind him. _Not again, I won't let it happen again!_ he thought to himself. Andes brought up both his arms and slammed them down on Lawrence's neck. Lawrence dropped the sword and struggled to keep his balance.

Andes spun him around and started to land head punch after head punch on the man who'd tried to take his friend's life. Lawrence struck back only to be hit harder by Andes.

"_Vanstrin you made a little monster," _Dialga said watching the fight. "He gets it from his mother," Vanstrin replied only to be elbowed by her.

Andes finally flung him on the ground and was about to finish him off when he stopped. "I'm through…I'm done fighting," he said getting off Lawrence. He took the jewel that had once been his soul and crushed it. Tiny blue lights traveled to Latios and him. Latios slowly opened his eyes looking around confused.

Andes started to walk over to the others tired and worn out. "Andes look out!" Ash shouted. He turned around to see Lawrence holding a pistol at them. "One way or another you're all going to be dead!" Lawrence said his mind no longer able to think clearly. Lawrence was sent flying through the room's giant window by a single blast of water. Misty walked around the corner with Garadose close behind.

"So, why's every one looking so worn out?" she said looking at all of them. "Next time someone has us at gun point don't wait until the last minute to do something," Gary said falling backwards onto the floor.

"So what do we do with this thing?" Ash said looking around the room. "Light it up, and send it to the bottom of the sea," Gary said looking at the controls. Andes watched the computer screen process data at an alarming rate. "Such a waste of technology," he said. He noticed a small flash drive and slipped it into his pocket.

"Every one got a ride off this thing?" Gary asked before pushing buttons he hoped would send the floating behemoth to the bottom of the sea. "Charizard think you can fly?" Ash asked it now that it was back on it's feet. Charizard beat it's chest once and roared. "I'll take that as a yes," he said.

"Latios can you fly?" Misty asked concerned for the badly injured pokemon. _I'll be fine, _it replied. Latias hovered over to Andes and pulled him to the window. "Ready to go hu?" he asked looking up at her. Latias nodded enthusiastically. "Okay then every one get ready!" Gary exclaimed as he pushed random buttons.

Finally the floating fortress started to descend into the sea below. It had floated away from Altomare while they were fighting Lawrence's goons. They were long gone before the floating fort finally hit the water and continued to sink below the waves. A large explosion erupted from the structure as pressure crushed it's engines, sending it up in flames.

Altomare still looked in bad shape, but at least this time nothing was lost that couldn't be replaced. Ash looked behind him at Misty who was holding onto him. "Wonder if you really meant what you said up there," he said thinking she was asleep. "I meant every word of it Ash Ketchum," Misty said opening her eyes looking back at him.

They landed in the secret garden not wanting to be seen by any officers who might be patrolling the streets. Bianca came running up to meet them followed by Lorenzo. Latios landed a bit sloppy on the ground, but he was alive this time and that's all that mattered to Bianca. She hugged his neck, happy that he was okay.

"Yeah you got your happy ending," Andes said sitting down on the bench like he had before. Ash was pulled to the side by Misty. "Even though it was for a good cause don't you ever do any thing like this again got it?" she asked in an angry tone. Ash started to say something but was stopped when Misty kissed him again.

Ash pulled her closer to him and held her tight. "How do you like that? I save his tail more than once, and he gets the girl," Gary said watching them. "You'll find someone kid, just try letting them come to you," Andes said getting up.


	14. Chapter 14

CH. 14 Starting All Over Again

Ash waved goodbye to his friends on Altomare as the ship started to carry Misty, Gary and himself away from the island they had fought to defend for a second time now. Gary went ahead of Ash and Misty back to their room. The new couple held hands and walked down to their room as well.

Ash smiled at Misty who smiled back in return. "So does this mean you won't yell at me anymore?" Ash asked. Misty squeezed his hand. "Just enjoy the moment lover boy," she replied.

Both of them stopped when they saw Gary talking to a girl. Ash snickered at the thought of Gary actually having a girlfriend. Misty knew what he was laughing about and shot him a look. "You've got one now so don't laugh," she said.

Ash blushed and nodded. The pair continued down the boat enjoying their time together. _I guess this may not be so bad after all,_ Ash thought to himself. Misty had always liked Ash, but the thing that had kept her from saying so was his child like ways.

_Now that he's finally manned up a little I'm not afraid to admit that I like him, _she thought to herself. Ash looked up to see something that made him laugh a little. Misty turned and started laughing as well.

It was the floating fortress. It had touched the bottom before it had gone all the way under. "Well at least it'll make a new place for sea going pokemon to live," Misty said optimistically.

Ash nodded looking out over the boat to watch it fade into the distance. "Maybe this will be the last time we ever have to do something like this again," he said to himself. "What are you mumbling about now?" Misty asked looking up at him.

He smiled and held her in his arms. "Nothing much, just thinking out loud," he said. The pair stood motionless looking at the sunset. They had done it once before, only when they had done it that time, they had parted ways.

Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder, ruining the moment. "Hey buddy what's up?" Ash asked glad to see that he was feeling better. Pikachu pointed at a young man who had a pokeball in his hand. Ash sighed not really in the mood for a battle for once. "Here we go again," Misty said shaking her head.

Andes stood at the edge of the small lake looking at his reflection. He felt as if some one was watching him and turned around. Latias stood in her human form smiling at him. "Hey, how's it going?" Andes asked smiling back.

She walked towards him nervously. Andes looked puzzled at first but smiled as he got the jiff of what was wrong with his partner. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I know what's up," he said.

She looked up at him with her golden colored eyes and a soft smile. Andes pulled her close and kissed her making her heart skip a beat. He broke away looking down at her. "I feel the same way," he said thinking back now to what his father had said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met and it was as if time itself stood still. "Yes! I knew she could do it!" Bianca quietly exclaimed from behind a bush. She was happy for her friend for finally getting up the courage to let him know how she felt.

Andes pulled her close not wanting the perfect moment to end. The new cell phone he had started to vibrate in his pocket. Andes grabbed and tossed it on the ground. Who ever was calling him could wait.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear after breaking away. _I love you too, _said a soft voice in his head. Latias rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "I'm done fighting. Every time I've had to nothing good has come of it," he said holding her close.

She looked back up at him, a tear forming in her eye. _You'll never fight again? _she asked her arms still around his neck. "All it's done for me is bring more pain. I'll be a Guardian, but I'll leave the hero stuff to Ash," he replied wiping the tear away from her eye.

They finally started to walk back to the secret garden together. It had been a week since the island was almost ruined. Already buildings were being fixed, and people were out and about once again. _Still hate crowds?_ Latias teased him. Andes smirked and followed her into the mob of people. "Not as bad when I've got you," he replied pulling her close.

She blushed as he did. "There is one problem that I see though," Andes said. _What would that be? _Latias asked. "How are we going to let the others know that we're together now?" he asked blushing.

_Guess we'll just have to tell them how we feel, _Latias said smiling. They both arrived at the garden to find Bianca sitting next to Latios. "So did you two have fun?" she asked looking at the pair. Andes looked at Latias and smiled. "Something like that," he said.

"_A son human, and daughter pokemon. Such a thing is frowned upon in times such as these," _Ho-Oh said looking down on them from above. "_They are fulfilling what I have laid out before them both. There is no sin in that," _the entity said. "_Arceus, are you sure there's no other way?" _asked Rayquaza.

"_They will be fine in terms of dealing with other's criticisms," _said Arceus. _"It is dealing with the evil deeds of others that has my attention,_" he said. _"Indeed, it is a shame there are not more like those who fought for Altomare," _Palkia said.

"_They are a small glimmer of hope for their dieing world. As are Ash and his friends, they are key factors in what must come about," _Arceus said. The great entity closed his eyes in deep thought. _"Rayquaza, send a message to the Dragon Master,"_ he said opening his eyes again.

"So what did he say?" Andes asked. Latias grinned at him and tackled him to the ground. _What do you think?_ she asked kissing him on the nose. Andes felt a sharp pain in his side.

He reached down into his pocket to pull out the flash drive he had taken.

Latias stared at in wonder. _What is it?_ she finally asked. "Something that could be used for some good instead of evil," he replied. Within a few weeks the first poke'tracker was released onto the shelves of local stores. Within a few weeks the demand for them went national.

The device had been fixed to help young trainers track down the pokemon that got away before they could capture them. Andes feeling obligated to Ash sent him half of the money the new device had earned. Ash in turn sent most of it to his mom who nearly fainted when she saw the number of zeros.

Andes now had a house beside the lake where he had fallen in love all over again.

He and Latias enjoyed a somewhat quite life living together. It seemed as if the demons of his past were gone for good.

"Latias I'm home," he called out one afternoon. There was no response but the ticking of the clock. "You must be Andes Maxwell. You look different in person," said a man wearing almost all black reading a magazine.

"Who are you supposed to be? Meeting starts tomorrow at three thirty," he replied. "I'm not a businessman," said the figure standing up. "Well who are you supposed to be?" Andes asked. "Lance Scott, leader of the Elite Four," he said walking towards him.

Andes nodded briefly. "I've got something that you may find interesting," Lance said a smirk crossing his face.


End file.
